Krypton
History Krypton was a planet orbiting the red star Rao, home to the Kryptonians. It was destroyed in an explosion, with Superman being one of very few survivors. Radioactive fragments of the planet are known as Kryptonite. Golden Age Aspiring scientist [[Jor-El|'Jor-El']] and military general [[Dru-Zod|'Dru-Zod']] join forces in bringing Krypton into a golden age of peace and prosperity. Brainiac [[Vril Dox|'Brainiac']], Collector of Worlds, sets his eyes on Krypton after learning that it will be destroyed in a cataclysmic event. Brainiac captures the city of [[Kandor|'Kandor']], with the intention of preserving Kryptonian culture following the planet's eventual end. [[Kara Zor-El|'Kara Zor-El']], the only survivor of the invasion, is adopted and raised by her uncle Jor. Rogol Zaar The Quintessence sends their agent [[Rogol Zaar|'Rogol Zaar']] to destroy Krypton after discovering that Kryptonians become unstoppable after exposure to a yellow sun. Once Rogol arrives on the planet, he is met by the Kryptonian Military Guild, led by none other than General Zod. Rogol defeats Zod's forces single-handedly, making his way to the planet's core. Zaar arrives at Krypton's core, where he attempts to use a device to destabilize the planet's geological forces. In a last ditch effort to stop the intergalactic mercenary, Jor-El creates a [[Doomsday|'"Doomsday Weapon"']] fueled by pure destruction. This "Doomsday" battles Rogol Zaar, defeating him. Zaar is sentence to eternal imprisonment in the [[Phantom Zone|'Phantom Zone']];''' a pocket dimension discovered by Jor-El which is used by the Kryptonians as a prison. '''Dark Age Following Zaar's attack, Krypton's government is taken over by the "Science Council", a parliament of intellectuals and bureaucrats who install a xenophobic regime in order to prevent another outside invasion. Civilians are denied spacecrafts, and forced to stay on-planet, without any contact to the rest of the universe. Jor-El discovers that the device Rogol Zaar used succeeded, and the planet's core will continue to deteriorate until the world is destroyed. Jor tells his friend Zod, who wishes to overthrow the oppressive Science Guild. Zod amasses a terrorist group called "Black Zero", and plans to bomb numerous government facilities. Zod wishes for Jor-El to join, but Jor declines his offer; believing that peace is the way to saving Krypton. Zod curses his friend and embarks to begin his revolution. Unfortunately, Zod's plan fails and he encts his last resort: freeing the Doomsday monster. Zod is stopped by Jor, who never wishes for the beast to be unleashed again. Zod is taken by the Science Council, while Jor-El feels sadness and regret for betraying his friend. Final Hours As Krypton continues to deteriorate, Jor-El warns the Science Council of the planet's impending destruction, by they refuse to listen. Lara, Jor-El's wfe, gives birth to their son, [[Kal-El|'Kal-El']]. Jor devises a plan to send Kal and his niece, Kara, to an inhabitable planet in a faraway galaxy. In secret, Jor builds two rockets to carry the children. Zod and his allies are put on trial and sentenced to imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. Once again, Zod curses his friend for his betrayal, this time remarking that he will find his offspring and exact his revenge. Krypton's core bursts, sending shockwaves through the planet's tectonic plates. Both rockets are launched into space, while Jor and Lara spend their last seconds together. Krypton explodes, leaving behind two survivors. As both rockets fly away from the planet's remains, Kara's rocket is hit by debris, hitting it off-course. Kal-El's rocket takes a clear path, where it eventually arrives on it's [[Smallville|'intended destination']]. Notable Kryptonians * Kal-El * Kara Zor-El * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Dru-Zod